Rachel and Finn
by raftersrule
Summary: Rachel and Finn are happy. But when a disaster occurs between them, can their love for each other and bowling help them through the hard times. CUTE FLUFF! Finn and Rachel Future


'Rachel, what is the matter?' Carole hugged Rachel as she cried at her doorstep. Letting Rachel inside, Carole guided Rachel to the lounge room to sit down. 'Honey, tell me what's wrong.' Rachel threw her face in her hands, stopping herself from looking at Carole, from embarrassment. 'I did something really bad, I think Finn hates me.' Carole sighed. Her son and daughter in law were always arguing over the tiniest issues, but that is what brought out the best in their relationship afterwards. Carole rubbed Rachel's back, trying to calm her down. 'I blanked out at the wrong moment, when I was having an important conversation with Finn. He stormed out saying that I am selfish and don't care for him. I haven't seen or heard from him all day, and this happened last night.' 'Please Rachel, tell me what happened, and then I can see if I can help.' Rachel smiled and the loving words coming from her mother in law. 'I'm...pregnant. I know that it is the wrong time in our relationship. I am just beginning my career on the stage and Finn just received a massive job opportunity. Finn asked me if this is what I wanted...him being the father of our baby and I blanked out. Not on purpose Carole! Trust me, I wouldn't do anything to hurt my Finn, but I was thinking of how great and wonderful her would be with our baby and I got lost in my thoughts and before I realised what was happening he was storming out of our house.' Rachel wept into the couch and eventually walked up the stairs to Finn's old room, laying herself on the bed and falling herself to sleep.

'Mum, are you home?' Carole yelled to him that she was in the kitchen. 'Hi Mum, how are you going? Have you seen Rach?' Carole hugged Finn and smiled telling him that his wife is upstairs in his old bedroom. Finn looked at his mother, confused. 'Honey, she came here earlier this morning, she was really upset. She told me that she is pregnant. Congratulations.' Finn smiled and walked up the stairs towards his bedroom. He opened the door slowly smiling when he saw his beautiful wife laying on his bed listening to her music. 'Hi babe.' Finn spoke to her softly before walking over to the bed, climbing under the blankets cuddling Rachel. They shared a passionate kiss and Rachel pulled away after a few moments. 'I am really utterly sorry Finny. I didn't mean to hesitate, it was a negative pause. I was thinking of the great times that we will have together and the great way you are going to be a father.' Finn smiles, he doesn't know how lucky he got. 'You know that I will always love you.' 'I know honey,' Rachel replies with a huge smile on her face. After a few hours just spending time together, they walk hand in hand together down the stairs to talk to Carole. 'Hi you two, I haven't seen you for a while.' Rachel and Finn giggled and hugged their mother. Finn spoke up, 'We are going to head home, okay. We will see you tomorrow night, right?' 'Sure Finn, bye. Bye Rachel! Call me if you need anything.' They walk out the door, heading towards their own cars and followed each other towards their house, a couple of blocks away. Rachel ran into the house, towards the bathroom. She was having constant morning sickness, she absolutely hates it. Finn walked behind Rachel, rubbing her back and holding her hair back from her face. Helping her to brush her teeth and washing her face, they walked together towards the bedroom. It was late, and because of the pregnancy she was feeling very tired lately.

It was very early in the morning when Finn woke up, disrupted by an uncomfortable feeling on his legs. He turned the lamp on next to his bedside and lifted up the blankets from his body. They were blood covering the bottom half on the bed. It was dark red and Finn trailed his eyes following the blood, searching for the place it was coming from. Rachel's thighs were covered in smeared blood, Finn's eyes widened open in shock. 'Rach, Rach wake up! You're bleeding.' Rachel woke up in an instant, feeling Finn picking her up and grabbing his keys and running out of the house. 'Where are we going Finn?' 'Rachel, you are bleeding, I am taking you to the hospital.' Arriving at the hospital was a blur. The doctors took Rachel away from Finn, the feeling of being away from his wife for the first time, really hit him and he felt so alone and empty. Meanwhile Rachel was lying in the hospital bed in pain. She knew what was going on, by the ushered voices of the doctors and nurses running around her. After what felt like a century a doctor came out and called out for Finn Hudson. Finn stood up, causing the blood to rush quickly throughout his body, causing him to nearly fall over. 'Where is she, I want to see her. What happened? Is Rach okay?' The doctor put his hands out to calm Finn down. 'I am going to take you to her, but she is in pain...so be careful' Finn nodded worried for his wife. Finn ran into the room once he spotted his wife with tears flowing down her face. 'What happened baby? Are you okay?' Finn cradled Rachel in his arms, rocking her back and forth. 'I am so sorry Finn; I didn't mean to do this to do. I...I... the baby.' Rachel barely got the sentence out before she broke out and began to burst out crying, she turned her face away from Finn's, too embarrassed to look at him. Finn was crying at this moment, he tried to compose himself before grabbing Rachel's chin forcing her to turn around and look at him. 'Don't turn away from me, please. We need to do this together, baby.' '...Don't call me baby. I don't want a baby, I don't have a baby.' 'I'm sorry, but you need me and I need you. So please let me help you, Rach.' The doctor walked in, and saw the couple crying he handed the two tissues and began to speak. 'Firstly, I am so sorry about your loss. I can completely understand what you are going through; my wife had a miscarriage two weeks ago. I just want to aware you of the dangers when or if you decide to have another baby. If you decide to conceive another child, I want you to come to me as soon as you find out that you are pregnant. I need to perform tests and make sure that you and your child are safe, okay?' 'Sure the couple said.' The doctor was heading towards the door, when he said 'You are right to go Rachel, just sign some papers and I hope to see you again soon!' He left with a smile, which didn't have an effect on the depressed couple.

Walking towards their car, Rachel spotted a mother holding a baby next to the car opposite them. She fell to the ground crying. Finn immediately squatted down to sit next to her; he picked her up bridle style and pulled her into his lap. He pulled them over to the grass; he kissed her and hugged her so lovingly for a while, before he wiped away the tears that had formed on Rachel's cheeks. He pulled her up into his arms and walked them to his car, taking them home in silence. The phone was ringing off the hook and Finn was getting frustrated. He just wanted Rachel to get some sleep and the ringing wasn't helping his desires at all. 'What?' Finn asked annoyed. 'Oh Finn It's me.' 'Oh hi mum' 'Is Rachel okay? What about you?' Finn sighed. 'Mum we are fine, but I don't think we will make it to dinner tonight, I'm sorry. I'll call you soon; I need to take care of Rachel. Bye'

Three months had passed and things were still quiet in Rachel and Finn's house. They were as close as ever, but Finn never heard Rachel singing anymore; not in the shower, kitchen...not anywhere. Rachel was sitting in the living room sipping a coffee reading a magazine. 'Hi Rach, how are you today?' Rachel looked up from her magazine placing it down on the coffee table, followed by her drink. She patted the space next to her, inviting Finn to sit next to her. 'I am fine, I am happy today.' Finn smiled, 'That is great honey. Did you want to do something, get out of the house for a while, you have hardly moved from the couch for three months. Why don't we go bowling, which always makes you smile?' 'Sure' Rachel hopped up with more energy she has had for three months, Finn smiled as he followed her to their room, so that they could get dressed and ready for bowling.

'Ha-ha. Finn! Stop it!' Rachel and Finn were at the bowling alley and Finn was tickling Rachel, as they waited for the ball to come back from the lane. 'No! I love it when you smile.' They fell over and Rachel fell on top of Finn. 'I love you, I am sorry I haven't spoken to you for a while.' 'Honey, it isn't your fault, I understand.' Finn gave Rachel a peck on the lips as she stood up pulling Finn with her. She bowled the pink ball down the lane and all 10 pins fell over. She stood there is shock, as Finn walked behind her pulling her into the air spinning her around. 'That was amazing Rachy, well done!' 'Thanks Finny, when we finish this, can we go home so that we can make love to each other?' Rachel whispered sheepishly into his ear. His eyes widened and she laughed at his expression. 'Are you sure you are ready, Rach?' 'Finn, I am sure. I want to be with you again. I miss you.' They finished the game together, laughing and kissing constantly. Walking towards his car, Finn grabbed Rachel's hips and threw her body over his shoulder. 'Finn! Put me down! What are you doing?' Finn was laughing, he loved picking Rachel up and he knew that she loved it no matter all the yelling and screaming. Rachel pulled her lips down to his neck and kissed it quickly. 'I want to have another child. If you want to Finn.' 'Really? That would be great, and then we could finally become a family together.' Finn spun Rachel around so that he was holding her in front of his body. 'I love you, Rach.' She laughed as Finn placed her in the car. 'I love you more.' Rachel knew that Finn disliked it when she said that, but she knew he was in a good mood.

It was a year later when Rachel, Finn, Carole, Burt, Kurt, Hiram, Leroy and Alison were at Carole's house opening presents on Christmas morning. Alie was Finn and Rachel baby girl who was born three months ago. She was so beautiful. Everyone wanted to hold her, Kurt sometimes argued with Mercedes about whose turn it was to feed her. She was a well behaved baby, yes she cried but all babies did. She fell asleep all the time, but she was a daddy's girl. Whenever she cried, Rachel handed her too Finn and she suddenly smiled, giggling at her father. Finn used this advantage as an excuse to hold his baby girl; he loved his family; Rachel and Alie. He would always stay with them, keeping them safe no matter what. 'Finn, are you okay?' Finn stepped back into reality and turned his attention towards his mother. 'Yes, mum I was just thinking that I am the luckiest man in the world.' Everyone smiled as Finn hugged Rachel and Alie at the same time. She started giggling, her laughs were contagious. 'I love you Rachel, nothing will ever tear us apart and I am glad that we are now a family.' Rachel laughed as Alie grabbed for her father, 'I love you too'.


End file.
